


Fear of Fireworks

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Pet Project [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Counted Word Fic, Drabble, Fear, Fireworks, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Molly Weasley II, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Molly is afraid of fireworks, but as always, she has her best friend.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Molly Weasley II
Series: Pet Project [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663804
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Fear of Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Another double-dip, but also a part of Pet Project.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: Decreasing sentences
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober: Fireworks

There was a high-pitched whizz and a loud bang, and sparks flew through the air and cascaded over their heads. Molly cowered, covering her face and her ears with her hands, hoping to somehow hide from the offending noise. Her eardrums felt as though they might explode at any given moment and it was making her feel nauseous. She didn't even know why Scorpius had thought that her coming here would be a good idea. It was no secret that she really didn't like fireworks, or even loud noises in general. She knew that this was perhaps a childish response when she was almost an adult. The thunder during storms were another experience that made her want to hide away. She couldn't help that she was sensitive about loud rumbling noises like this. It felt like torture that she was having to endure the show. She had thought that best friend, her fellow Slytherin was aware. She had thought that Scorpius understood better than anyone else. Yet he had invited her here, to the show. It gave her an excuse to cuddle him. No-one gave hugs as good as him. Well, no-one she'd ever met. He would always protect her. She didn't doubt that. And never would. Scorpius Malfoy. Protector.


End file.
